


【赤晏】赤晏脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [7]
Category: Original Work, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, OOC, Sex Toys, blowjob, 反社会人格, 性格崩坏, 性瘾, 疼痛会有快感, 私设, 粗俗描写, 赤井先生和猫哥让我写的像人格分裂一样, 阴茎锁, 雌堕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 赤井秀一x原创男性角色，个人YY向意识流脑洞，赤井先生和猫哥写的像是人格分裂，私设严重，具体warning看单章summary
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Original Male Character
Series: YAN宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541
Kudos: 6





	1. 晏昭设定

晏昭，日文名桃井彦昭，中日混血，佣兵，组织的一员，喜欢疼痛，疼痛会带来快感，有一次赤井先生边抽烟边做他就总故意往烟头上蹭，想被烫个烟花（？是这么叫的吗）赤井先生发现后就不会在做的时候抽烟了（bj的时候除外，一边抽烟一边被吸多爽啊kkk）不会抽烟，但是喜欢被烟呛到的感觉，酒量奇差，一杯酒就醉，醉倒后就黏糊糊的抱着人乱亲。会中日英法四国语言，近身格斗特别好，擅长匕首和手枪，狙击跟赤井先生一比只能算是普普通通，但实际上也不赖。不擅长推理，懒得思考，但是直觉很好，总能准确的猜出谁是凶手（大概是靠恶意？）和少年侦探团一起行动时愿意提前说出凶手，虽然柯南一开始不信，但时间久了也有点信，如果是和猫哥还有侦探团一起的话就直接告诉猫哥，猫哥是信他的，先找到凶手再反向推导。有一个很喜欢玩的荧光黄弹力球，出任务也总会带着，别人开车他就扔球玩，有一次跟赤井先生一起的活动中结尾爆破现场时球掉了出去，他一路上心情都不好，赤井先生发现后下次见面送了他一个薄荷绿的弹力球（带GPS和窃听器）晏昭有点意外，开始有意勾搭赤井先生，赤井先生也乐意如此，俩人就各怀鬼胎勾搭上了。

赤井先生在FBI时听说过晏昭，他是个被CIA通缉的佣兵，犯罪现场留下的监控显示他总是随身携带一个荧光黄的弹力球，所以比较出名。

成为Rye进入组织后第一次见Glenfiddich就看见他在那扔球玩，一下子就认出来他就是那个佣兵，惊讶于他也是组织的一员，然后为了套取情报做过一段时间炮友

伪装身份是游客，是组织里的Glenfiddich，反社会人格，轻度性瘾患者，贝尔摩德说他是条疯狗（跟贝姐有过冲突，如果做任务中遇见贝姐百分百会放弃任务选择和贝姐死磕），虽然是个疯子但是杀人还是不含糊，因为大部分任务都能完成所以Gin对于他不会有过多的管束。

柯南和哀都知道他的真实身份，他也知道他们俩的，认识雪莉这个人但是不认识工藤新一（只知道是Gin给灌了药），不想报告这些事情，因为他不想管这些过于麻烦的事情，当初加入组织也不是自愿的，是作为佣兵惹了组织的麻烦，被迫加入了组织，所以对组织没什么归属感。哀没见过晏昭的脸但是听说过Glenfiddich，后来靠柯南推理出他的真实身份。柯南和哀都不太信他，毕竟还是组织里的人，但赤井先生还是信的（可能会有所怀疑但大部分时间都是信的）不同于贝姐亦正亦邪，晏昭完全就是反派，只不过是因为喜欢赤井先生才在他身边当个正常人，平时组织有任务啥的还是正常出，虽然会跟赤井先生报告。（可以说是一心向黑的卧底kkk）

本来主要活动地点是美国和欧洲，结果闯了大祸（本来任务是监视两个人并找出谁才是叛徒并杀死，晏昭疯病一犯根本没监视俩人全给杀了，结果有一个人表面身份还挺厉害的，社会各界都在声讨到底是谁杀了他）给发配到日本希望他安静一段时间。并不是组织让他来监视猫哥，纯粹是他自己喜欢作死，不可能安安静静地躲着等到风头过去。本来之前在美国就调查过赤井秀一和Rye（用的是以前佣兵的人脉），知道他没死，正好来到了日本，唯恐不天下大乱一般又主动来找猫哥。

和猫哥第一次相遇是在咖啡厅里，猫哥陪孩子们一起来咖啡厅点东西吃，孩子们在座位上坐着，猫哥在排队，晏昭把电话号码纸条递给步美让他转交给猫哥然后就离开了，猫哥听说了后笑了笑收下了但并没理会，两天后的晚上回家时发现家里灯开着，举着枪进屋发现是晏昭，他说：“亲爱的我给了你号码你却不打给我，我只能来找你了。”他就缩在沙发上捧着杯杏仁奶一边扔球一边看电视，仿佛自己家一样，然后说：“希望你还记得我，晏昭或者桃井彦昭，又或者你更喜欢叫我Glenfiddich。”

晏昭是反社会但是赤井先生就是他的缰绳，他靠赤井先生的存在来约束自己，他觉得这个人游走在黑暗的边缘却永保光明很吸引人，就慢慢地沦陷了，如果哪天赤井先生意外死亡或者和他分开他所仅剩的理智可能都会抛诸脑后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么看那句电话号码都像是莫里亚蒂说过的kkk写的时候大概被影响了，如果能想到更合适的我就替换，尽量不用其他人的东西_(:△」∠)_


	2. 猫哥与赤井先生私设

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人格分裂式描写上线，blow job有

猫哥设定是有点腹黑那种，笑眯眯的但是操人却一点都不含糊，赤井先生的话就看着就不像好人，控制欲很强，虽然猫哥一肚子坏水但是是那种放养的态度，虽然他知道对方绝对不可能逃走但是不会多加管控。赤井先生则是没那么腹黑但是控制欲强，好吃醋。（比如说猫哥会让人带着小玩具出门，一天都不许拿出来，晚上回家表现好才能给拿出来，赤井先生则是会直接在人喉结上咬一口，留下牙印宣告主权，或者直接给脖子上拴着项圈）

猫哥做BJ喜欢让人吞下去，赤井先生喜欢射脸上，猫哥会慢慢的让人尝试，最后整根吞下去，赤井先生会快速的抽插，偶尔顶到喉咙享受咽反射的过程。当初和Rye做的时候被顶到喉咙，因为不太熟练就一不小心牙齿磕到了一点，因为本身Rye那天也是过于粗暴，他也不好说什么，就啧了一声拽着他的头发给拔了出来。晏昭用手背随便蹭了蹭嘴角和下巴上牵扯出的各种体液，厚脸皮的笑着说不好意思不太熟练，再练练就好了，但是Rye还是拒绝了，选择直接操他。后来再给猫哥吞的时候就学会了，一点点的适应，哪怕顶到了喉咙也只是有一点反应，不会再磕到他了，拔出来的时候还笑着说我是不是有进步了？而猫哥则回应我以前也没跟你做过哪里来的进步？晏昭切了一声然后白了他一眼。跟赤井先生做的时候也是，习惯了之后还会特意deep throat。射完后又问了一遍我是不是进步了？赤井先生则是笑着捏着他的下巴说是有进步了，在哪个男人那里练的呢？晏昭脸上还挂了一脸白浊特别性感与色情，一字一顿地说我·另·一·个·男·朋·友。之后的剧情就是被按在床上狠操然后被问更喜欢哪一个了。（回答大概是更喜欢赤井先生，因为更粗暴一点，虽然昴先生很温柔但是过于磨人了，仿佛只有他一个人欲求不满，于是下次跟昴做的时候昴哥会上道具并且更磨人kkk


	3. 关于裸体见工作/打游戏的恋人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 外网很火的那个梗

场合1: 晏昭光脚踩在地毯上，轻轻敲了敲正在视频工作的昴的房门，站在门口一手倚着门，另一只手在嘴唇轻轻划过，又向昴勾了勾手指，可坐在那办公的昴只是抬起头看了他一眼，眯眯眼微笑了一下，又低下头去和对面的人视频了【毕竟是猫哥是一个每天都被性瘾患者各种勾引的男人（待改

场合2: 赤井先生洗完澡忘记拿浴巾了就直接走了出来，床上的晏昭瞥了他一眼又继续看书。赤井先生一边擦头发一边说：“看见你没穿衣服的男朋友就一点都不兴奋么？”而晏昭回应说：“不是你跟我说治疗性瘾需要禁欲么？。”赤井先生则表示：“可是看到我裸体还没反应的人就是性无能了。”晏昭也笑了：“那就看今晚是谁先不行了。“


	4. 香烟与Blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤井先生单独

赤井秀一半眯着眼睛，香烟升起的烟雾模糊在眼前，不知是尼古丁还是半跪在两腿间动作着的晏昭所带来的快感，呼吸声逐渐加重，喉咙上下滚动了下，露出了几声低沉暗哑的轻喘，寂静的室内不断的吮吸声和穿插在其中的悉悉簌簌的响声格外令人浮想联翩，赤井秀一将手插进晏昭的发间，似是情人间的爱抚，又像是主人对奴隶的禁锢，他叼着半截香烟含糊不清的说到：“继续。”


	5. 为什么来找我

“所以你当初为什么来找我？”

“因为我家没有Wi-Fi。”

“哈？”

“咖啡厅有Wi-Fi，你家也有，我那个房东一直相信该死的Wi-Fi会影响屋子风水，总也不让我安装，我在家太无聊就找个有Wi-Fi的地方喽。”

这个理由过于出人意料以至于赤井秀一一时间忽略了其他地方也有Wi-Fi，晏昭完全可以不来找自己的事实。


	6. 动物直觉

“小侦探，杀人凶手是他哦。”晏昭半蹲在地上靠近柯南的耳边说。


	7. 球

“啊！这是上次见到那个扔球的大哥哥。”元太大声的说道。


	8. 下药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗梗烂梗，晏昭崩坏警告，轻微雌堕警告，玩具警告，写实向粗俗描写警告

“唔，好舒服，好喜欢...都变成秀一的形状了，还、还想要更多！”晏昭的眼神迷离，却还是双手双脚束缚着身上耕耘的男人不忍撒手。

赤井秀一没有在乎身下人嘴里说的不着调的淫词浪语，就算他是在乎的，听了快两个小时也能习惯了。今晚的晏昭明显状态不对，不是平时性瘾发作的样子，平日哪怕再喜欢性爱做多了后也多少会露出疲惫的神态，即使精神上仍是亢奋的，但今天这种不知疲倦神志涣散的样子更像是中了什么药。

“想要秀一的精液，射给我好不好，我想怀上秀一的宝宝。”晏昭搂着赤井秀一的脖子，轻轻抬起头凑在对方耳边说着。

“射给你可以，但是你不能再射了。”赤井秀一挣脱对方搭在肩膀的手臂，向前一探身取出床头柜放的小物件，是平时为了防止晏昭自慰的阴茎锁，今天正好派上用场，晏昭已经断断续续的射了四次了，再继续的话恐怕身体要吃不消了。

看见自己的欲望即将被束缚，晏昭一点都没有反抗，甚至还有些期待，他抬起屁股晃了晃腰，又收缩了几下后穴，在被恶狠狠地打了下屁股后终于消停了下来。漂亮的银质阴茎锁被套在了晏昭的阴茎上，前端极细的金属棒堵着马眼，尿道被撑开的感觉很是怪异，冰冷的金属不但没能舒缓他的欲望，反而更加刺激了他的身体，末端的锁头一下下撞击在侧面的银环上，发出清脆的声音。晏昭的阴茎被完全的限制住了，他原本就卡在要射不射的边缘，如今经受这种疼痛刺激就更是想射，可马眼被堵的死死的完全射不出来，他憋的额头冒出一层细汗，眼中也蒙上一层水雾。

赤井秀一没有错过对方的变化，虽然仍是被欲望折磨的欲仙欲死，但眼中却多了一丝清明，摸了摸他的额头，因为出了汗温度稍微有些凉，不再是之前的高热了。“你清醒了？”虽然是个疑问句，但满是肯定的语气。

“秀一在说些什么啊？快点动呀。”仍是一副被欲望主宰的轻浮语气，和晏昭一起生活这么久，赤井秀一清楚的知道对方所有的小动作和一些小心思，他明白此时的晏昭已经逐渐恢复神智，但由于自己平时总是要求他禁欲，此时得到解放就想多享受一会儿，像个孩子一样，真是的，赤井秀一无奈的想到，可还是任劳任怨的继续动了起来，他架起对方的一条腿在肩膀上，另一条腿则被他粗鲁的按进床垫里，这样的姿势使得晏昭不由得微微侧身来承受，就导致赤井秀一进的更深，两人如同榫卯一般完美的契合在一起。偶尔的大力顶弄让晏昭产生了内脏在被侵犯的错觉，他垂眼摸上了自己的小腹，明明什么都没有但是他仿佛感受到了对方穿破了直肠顶到了肚皮。

“在想什么？”赤井秀一看着对方有些走神的样子，越发肯定了他已经清醒了的事实。“你没有子宫的，不会怀上我的孩子。”坏心眼的想要调戏对方，于是用上了刚才对方胡乱说的话。

可晏昭也不是那种会被简单的两句荤话调戏到的单纯青年，他也不甘示弱，“不多试试怎么能知道...啊！”被男人顶到了前列腺，晏昭实相的闭上了想要继续回怼的嘴，专注呻吟与叫床。

“肚子好热，要烧起来了呜...”

“秀一好厉害...秀一、秀一好棒。”

“要去了，要去了呜！”晏昭拿手臂遮挡住眼睛小声呻吟着，脚背都绷直了，下半身一抽一抽的，干性高潮使他的快感直线增长，脑海里如同烟花爆炸一般，到处是一片白光，耳鸣状态下他没听到赤井秀一说了什么，只能感觉到对方好像是拔了出来，过了好半天他才恢复平静，发现原来赤井秀一射在了他的小腹上，就连下巴上都溅上了两滴白浊，他抹了抹胸口的精液，放进嘴里舔了两口，“这样可不行呀秀一，说好了要让我怀上的，怎么都射到外面了？”

赤井秀一看了眼对方还在抽搐的小穴，笑了笑把晏昭翻了个面，低声说：“没事，这次就让你怀上。”

——————————————————————-

赤井秀一迷迷糊糊的感觉到自己被温暖又湿热的东西包裹着，睁眼一看，是晏昭趴在他身上给他口交，看他醒了，晏昭吐出嘴里的东西，可手部的动作却没停，“早上好呀，秀一～”，他的拇指轻轻擦过马眼，食指划过龟头抵住冠状沟反复摩擦，常年拿刀持枪的手上布满了茧子，这种刺激下赤井秀一的阴茎跳动了几下，吐出了清液，满意的看着自己的成果，晏昭“啵”的一声给了手中的肉棒一个响亮的亲吻，“你也早上好。”

赤井秀一也不阻拦对方，将手插进晏昭的头发中，本来睡了一宿的乱发被揉的更乱了，“昨晚上怎么回事？”

“嗯？大概是某个老女人不想让我发现她做的那些破事吧，于是给我下药希望我随便找个谁大干一场，就不要继续跟踪她了。”

“所以你为什么总是跟贝尔摩德过不去呢？”

“秘密！”晏昭眼神一躲开始耍赖。

也没期望得到回答，赤井秀一也没有多失望，看见了晏昭仍然听话的戴着阴茎锁，他曲腿顶了顶对方的屁股，“昨晚没怀上，现在接着试试？”

晏昭咧开嘴角，“乐意奉陪。”


End file.
